Une question de confiance
by Emilie Rosier
Summary: [oneshot] Dix ans avant le début de Digimon Savers, Satsuma et Yushima ont eu un passé inconnu avec les digimon ... voici une petite histoire sur le sujet avec Satsuma et Kudamon.


**UNE QUESTION DE CONFIANCE**

- Dépêche toi, Satsuma ou il va s'échapper ! s'exclama Kudamon.

A l'heure où les braves et les innocents dormaient, un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années courait à travers les rues de Tokyo. Sur ses épaules se tenait un étrange renard blanc donc la tête se dressait en avant. Il s'agissait de Kudamon, son partenaire digimon.

Peu après être revenu de l'expédition au Digital World avec Yushima, Kurata et le couple Noguchi, Yushima et lui-même avaient été contacté par le professeur Suguru Daimon dans le fut de fonder une institution visant à protéger les humains des digimon venant en provenance du Digital World en les y renvoyant. Pour cela, ils devaient faire équipe avec un digimon qui combattaient ces digimon apparaissant au monde humain.

- Où est il bon sang ? grommela Satsuma.

Sortant son digivice de sous sa veste, Satsuma en observa l'écran mais remarqua que le signal émis par le digivice n'était capté.

- Merde ! jura Satsuma.

- Je t'avais dit de te dépêcher, lui dit Kudamon d'un ton reproche.

- Je suis un humain, Kudamon ! Je ne peux pas faire des pointes d'accélération de 50 km/h comme n'importe quelle voiture ! répliqua Satsuma.

Saisissant fermement son comlink de sa veste, il contacta Yushima avant de mettre l'appareil à son oreille.

- Yushima-san, où es tu ? demanda Satsuma. J'ai perdu la trace du digimon.

- Je suis au stade, Satsuma-kun, répondit la voix de Yushima. Il est tout près de moi.

Coupant ainsi la communication, Satsuma songea avec soulagement que le stade n'était pas si loin. Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, il aperçut Kamemon aux prises avec un Impmon qui ne cessait de lancer des boules de feu partout. Cependant Kamemon les éteignait à chaque fois lorsqu'il se précipita sur lui pour porter un coup de griffe qui le détruisit. Le digimon se digitalisa alors et redevint un digi-œuf qu'alla chercher Yushima avant de rejoindre son partenaire pour le féliciter.

- C'était bien, Kamemon ! s'exclama Yushima. C'était une excellente intervention.

- Kamemon a la chance d'avoir un partenaire qui trouve les digimon, lui ! dit Kudamon à Satsuma en détournant la tête.

- Nous en trouvons aussi, répliqua Satsuma.

- Cela fait bien la quatrième fois ! rétorqua Kudamon. Et quand nous avons un pour nous, il s'agit d'un digimon quasiment inoffensif comme les Numemon de la semaine dernière !

- Si tu es si malin, essaies de nous trouver un véhicule ! J'irai certainement bien plus vite qu'à pied ! Bien sur, tu ne peux pas comprendre puisque tu contentes de rester sur mon épaule et dans mon digivice ! lança Satsuma.

Détournant la tête, Kudamon ne répondit rien tandis que Yushima s'avança vers eux, suivi par Kamemon.

- Rentrons au DATS, c'était une bonne intervention, songea Yushima. Je vais dormir alors tu surveilleras la ville, Satsuma-kun, et n'hésites pas à me réveiller si tu as un souci.

- Cela signifie que tu ne vas pas beaucoup dormir, déclara Kudamon.

- Kudamon ! tonna Satsuma en jetant un regard noir à son partenaire.

- Qu'est que vous avez tous les deux ? s'étonna Yushima en fixant les deux partenaires.

- Ce n'est rien, Yushima-san, assura Satsuma.

- En dehors du fait que Satsuma soit incapable de retrouver un digimon dans la ville ce qui peut entraîner beaucoup de dégâts et problèmes, fit Kudamon, la tête toujours tournée.

- Peut être que nous pourrions arriver plus vite si tu n'étais pas si faible ! rétorqua Satsuma.

Piqué au vif, Kudamon tourna sa tête vers Satsuma.

- Que veux tu dire par-là ? s'énerva Kudamon.

- Si tu savais évoluer, peut être que nous pourrions être sur les lieux plus vite ! fit Satsuma.

- Merci de me rappeler ce détail mais la faute n'est pas de moi ! répliqua Kudamon.

- Que vas tu encore inventer ? s'exclama Satsuma.

- Le professeur Daimon nous a expliqué que pour évoluer, un digimon devait utiliser la digisoul d'un humain ! rappela Kudamon. Qui est l'humain ici et qui est le digimon ?

Détournant la tête, Satsuma se mordit les lèvres puis la retourna vers Kudamon.

- Peut être que nous ne sommes pas si compatibles que cela alors ! asséna Satsuma.

- Cela me paraît devenir une évidence, approuva Kudamon.

A ce moment, le petit digimon se laissa tomber dans la poche de la veste de Satsuma et prit le digivice de celui ci pour retourner à l'intérieur.

- Si tu veux bouder, boude ! s'exclama Satsuma en haussant les épaules.

- Satsuma-kun, ce n'est pas là une attitude correcte, dit Yushima en secouant la tête.

- Kudamon n'a pas à être si désagréable et têtu, protesta Satsuma.

- Pour être une équipe, un humain et un digimon doivent accepter de se faire confiance, Satsuma-kun. Je crois que Kudamon et toi avez besoin de ressouder les liens qui vous unissent, reprit Yushima.

- Il n'y a guère de liens qui nous unissent, fit Satsuma. En dehors de cette digisoul …

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière attaque et le matin du troisième jour, Satsuma se réveilla dans son lit lorsqu'il se tourna sur le côté et tendit sa main comme pour caresser quelque chose sauf qu'il ne toucha que les draps.

Emergent peu à peu, il se rappela alors que Kudamon ne dormait plus avec lui préférant rester à l'intérieur de son digivice. Bien qu'il ne l'aurai jamais admis ouvertement et surtout pas devant Kudamon, Satsuma se sentait triste de ne plus avoir cette complicité au quotidien avec son partenaire.

Se décidant à se lever, Satsuma passa alors dans la pièce à côté pour se laver et s'habiller puis il revint prendre son digivice où Kudamon tournait encore la tête, grognant un peu, ce qui signifiait qu'il boudait toujours.

Traversant un couloir, Satsuma entra dans une pièce assez étroite où tenait tant bien que mal deux bureaux où tenait un ordinateur et le Digital Dive avec lequel ils renvoyaient au Digital World les digi-œufs des digimon venus au monde humain.

- C'est pour quand que le DATS déménage dans un vrai QG, Yushima-san ? demanda t-il.

- Quand le ministère aura un budget suffisant, répondit Yushima. Tu ne t'es toujours pas réconcilié avec Kudamon ?

- Il fait toujours l'enfant, grommela Satsuma.

- Satsuma-kun, Kudamon et toi êtes aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, rappela Yushima. Si l'un de vous ne fait pas le premier pas, cette querelle risque fort de s'éterniser.

- C'est lui qui a commencé ! s'exclama Satsuma.

- Parfois, il est plus sage de savoir arrêter que continuer, dit philosophiquement Yushima.

- Je sors ! tonna Satsuma.

Marchant à travers les rues de la ville, Satsuma ne cessa de penser aux reproches de son partenaire. Avait il raison lorsqu'il affirmait tout était de sa faute si celui ci ne pouvait pas évoluer ? Serrant le poing, Satsuma se souvint que la digisoul des humains pouvait donner une incroyable puissance aux digimon. Cependant ni lui, ni même Yushima ne parvenaient à faire sortir leur sortir le digisoul. Le professeur Daimon avait assuré que cela pouvait prendre du temps mais Satsuma songea qu'ils n'avaient pas tant cela de temps. Après tout, des digimon venaient presque chaque jour au monde humain. Que se passerait il si un jour, un digimon était trop fort pour que Kudamon et Kamemon sache le battre ?

- Si tu savais utiliser ton digivice, tu verrais qu'un digimon vient d'apparaître, dit la voix de Kudamon depuis sa poche.

Poussant un grognement, Satsuma prit son digivice et constata qu'un digimon était tout près de lui. En suivant le signal, celui ci se retrouva devant un square où il posa les scellés afin d'empêcher les badauds d'approcher puis s'aventura sur les lieux.

En passant près d'une cage à écureuil, il reçut une pierre au front et leva la tête pour apercevoir un Monmon jouant avec son lance-pierre sur un barreau. Satsuma tendit alors son digivice devant lui:

- Release ! cria t-il.

Aussitôt Kudamon se matérialisa puis sauta vers Monmon lorsque celui ci le visa d'une salve de pierres avec son lance-pierre mais Kudamon slaloma entre elles puis lança son attaque Cristal Aura qui produisit un puissant flash de lumière blanche qui fit basculer à terre le digimon. Kudamon sauta alors jusqu'à lui lorsque Monmon se redressa, les yeux fixes, puis son corps se recouvrit alors de données et évolua en un Apemon.

- Il a évolué ? s'étonna Satsuma.

- Et sans avoir besoin d'un partenaire, ne put s'empêcher Kudamon.

Détournant la tête à cette réplique, Satsuma ne vit pas la massue brandie par Apemon qui frappa Kudamon et l'envoya sur un toboggan.

L'estomac noué, Satsuma baissa la tête et se demanda si Kudamon n'avait pas raison finalement. Peut être qu'il le rendait vraiment faible.

_Quelques mois plus tôt, Satsuma était assis devant son bureau et observait la créature qui était dessus: Kudamon._

_- Alors tu es … mon partenaire ? fit Satsuma étonné. _

_- Apparemment oui, répondit Kudamon. Je ne sais même pas ce que cela signifie. _

_- Cela veut dire que … tous les deux, on doit combattre ensemble les digimon venant dans ce monde pour protéger les humains, expliqua Satsuma. _

_Il contempla encore une fois le digimon. _

_- Mais tu sembles vraiment si petit et fragile, songea Satsuma. Si je te fais combattre, tu seras vite blessé. _

_Kudamon rit alors doucement. _

_- Je ne suis pas si faible que tu le crois, dit Kudamon. J'ai en moi des capacités qui te surprendront et battront vite les digimon que nous affronterons. _

_Echangeant alors un sourire avec son partenaire, Satsuma tendit sa main. _

_- Partenaires ? _

_Kudamon tendit alors sa queue pour la serrer dans la main de Satsuma. _

_- Partenaires !_

Revenant à la réalité, Satsuma se demande pourquoi Kudamon n'était pas resté aussi amical et gentil que lors de leur première rencontre.

_Allongé dans la baignoire, Satsuma se laissa aller et ferma les yeux lorsqu'un plouf se fit entendre puisque quelque chose vint se poser sur son torse. Il se redressa et aperçut alors Kudamon roulé en boule sur sa poitrine. _

_- Kudamon ? que fais tu là ? demanda Satsuma. _

_- J'avais envie de te rejoindre. C'est si agréable d'être avec toi, murmura Kudamon. _

_Lors d'une nuit de surveillance, Satsuma était assis à son bureau et observait l'ordinateur s'ennuyant ferme. A son cou, Kudamon s'était endormi. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait faim et prit un paquet de biscuits dans un tiroir et s'apprêta à en manger un mais réalisa alors que ce n'était pas gentil ni amusant de les manger tout seul. Il réveilla alors son partenaire et tous deux dévorèrent les biscuits en discutant de tout et de rien. _

Poussant un soupir, Satsuma songea que Kudamon était vraiment un digimon formidable et un partenaire extraordinaire mais il était plus que cela: Kudamon était son meilleur ami.

Soudain il entendit Kudamon crier de douleur et leva la tête pour apercevoir Apemon le lancer dans un bac à sable puis foncer vers lui.

- KUDAMON ! cria Satsuma.

Serrant ses poings, Satsuma songea qu'il ne voulait pas voir son partenaire et réalisa combien il comptait bien. Il désira redevenir son ami.

Sans hésiter, il se précipita sur Kudamon et se plaqua au sol juste au-dessus de son partenaire prenant alors la massue d' Apemon sur le dos et s'écroula dans le sable.

- Satsuma ? s'étonna Kudamon. Pourquoi as tu fait cela ?

Relevant, la tête, Satsuma fixa son partenaire.

- Parce que tu n'es pas simplement mon partenaire, murmura Satsuma. Tu es mon ami !

- Satsuma, nous ne nous parlons plus depuis trois jours sauf pour se disputer et tu me considères encore comme un ami ? fit Kudamon.

- Je .. j'ai réalisé que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, reprit Satsuma. Je ne veux plus me disputer avec toi …

A ce moment, Apemon fonça à nouveau vers lui, la massue levée.

- Satsuma, attention ! cria Kudamon.

Aussitôt Satsuma saisit Kudamon et le plaça contre son torse et subit une nouvelle fois l'attaque qui le fit tomber au sol.

- Satsuma, pourquoi fais tu cela ? demanda Kudamon.

- Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, c'est toujours toi qui subit les coups et qui me protége, dit Satsuma. A présent, c'est à moi de subir pour te protéger !

Regardant son partenaire, Kudamon baissa alors la tête.

- Satsuma … , murmura Kudamon.

A ce moment, une digisoul rouge apparut au poing de Satsuma qui s'en étonna puis se redressa, décidé à l'utiliser. Il prit Kudamon dans un bras et de l'autre saisit son digivice afin de scanner sa digisoul.

- Digisoul charge ! cria t-il.

- Kudamon, évolution ! Reppamon !

Apparaissant aux côtés de Satsuma, Reppamon plissa les yeux puis se précipita sur Apemon et le frapper avec sa queue en forme de lame ce qui le détruisit instantanément. Celui ci se digitalisa et redevint un digi-œuf.

Se tournant alors vers Satsuma, Reppamon l'observa tandis que celui ci s'avança lentement vers lui.

- Tu as finalement évolué, constata Satsuma.

- C'est grâce à toi, Satsuma, rappela Reppamon.

Baissant la tête, Satsuma se sentit honteux pour ce qu'il avait pu dire à son partenaire puis la releva lentement.

- Reppamon, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réussi avant, dit Satsuma.

Baissant lui aussi la tête, Reppamon se souvint aussi de ses mauvaises paroles.

- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, Satsuma. Je n'aurai jamais du autant te faire de reproches et te donner tous les torts, reprit Reppamon.

Souriant alors, Satsuma fit quelques pas et tendit le bras pour toucher le front de Reppamon.

- Partenaires ?

Acceptant la caresse, Reppamon se rapprocha pour permettre à Satsuma de le toucher.

- Partenaires !

A ce contact, leur digisoul à tous deux les entourèrent puis Reppamon régressa en Kudamon et sauta en l'air pour revenir sur le cou de Satsuma où il se laissa complètement aller.

- C'est bon de revenir ici, murmura Kudamon.

- C'est bon quand les choses redeviennent normales, ajouta Satsuma sur le même ton.

**FIN **


End file.
